Arkady Rossovich - Comics
Arkady Rossovich During the Cold War, Arkady Rossovich was forced into a Soviet version of the Weapon X program in order to become a Russian super soldier. The result of this experiment was the deadly Omega Red. Personality Powers Omega Red is a mutant with the ability to secrete bodily pheromones deadly to anyone in his immediate vicinity. This power greatly drains his energy, requiring him to absorb the life force of others. Omega Red was also granted superhuman strength from the KGB enhancement. Early Life Little is known of the past of Russian mutant Arkady Gregorivich before he became a serial killer. Eventually captured, Arkady was turned over to the KGB who set about transforming him into the super-soldier code-named Omega Red. The procedure was interrupted by Team X, an elite covert operations unit consisting of mutant operatives Wolverine, Sabretooth and others. They stole the Carbonadium Synthesizer, a device that was used to control Omega Red’s mutant power, and as a result the KGB placed Omega Red in suspended animation. Life Decades later, Omega Red was mystically revived by the ninja clan the Hand, and he allied himself with their leader, Matsu’o Tsurayaba, in exchange for the whereabouts of Wolverine and the C-Synthesizer. Omega Red clashed with both Maverick and Wolverine, but was defeated by Wolverine’s teammates in the mutant super-team the X-Men. Omega Red later fell under the psionic control of the mutant Soul Skinner who forced him to battle against Wolverine and the X-Men until the telepath’s death. Omega Red then sought to kill the cyborg M.O.D.A.M., whom he believed was a former KGB operative that had betrayed him, but was opposed by the armored Avenger Iron Man. Omega Red also clashed with the team of mutant trainees Generation X as wellas Daredevil and the Russian super-spy the Black Widow. Omega Red was later hired by Russian crimelord Ivan Pushkin to help incite war between the terrorist groups HYDRA and A.I.M., an effort opposed by Maverick. He was employed as an enforcer for the drug lord The General, only to be recruited by Sabretooth alongside the cyborg Lady Deathstrike to attack the friends of their common enemy Wolverine. Ultimately betrayed by Sabretooth, Omega Red grew tired of being a lackey and became kingpin of New York’s Red Mafia. In this capacity, he provided Maverick, now called Agent Zero, with information on Sabretooth’s whereabouts, thus exacting a measure of revenge on his betrayer. This led Omega Red to a confrontation with Wolverine, who eventually bested him and placed him in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Soon after, the Russian Black Ops group known as the Red Room purchased Omega Red's freedom in the hopes of manipulating him to their own ends. He managed to escape from their influence, however, and came back into conflict with Wolverine, this time accompanied by Colossus and Nightcrawler. Due to genetic experiments performed on him by the Red Room, Omega Red displayed an enhanced healing factor. However, despite this, he is again defeated and turned over to SHIELD custody. Omega Red is transferred to Vutluga Prison in Russia where he begins to drain the energies of his fellow inmates. He is served dinner by an AIDS victim who asks Rossovich to kill him before delivering him a message to which Arkady promises him he'll be dead by dawn. Wolverine is tricked into heading towards the prison after following Victor Hudson. Arkady breaks out of his cell and kills all the guards before attacking Wolverine. Powered by the energy he drained from the prisoners, Omega Red is able to beat Wolverine easily by blinding him first. Wolverine manages to knock free the Carbonadium Synthesizer from Arkady and slams an iron gate down into his chest. Wolverine leaves him for dead but is attacked by Wild Child. Omega Red finds them as Wild Child is about to lower Wolverine into a vat of molten iron. Arkady stabs Wild Child through the throat before tossing him into the molten iron. Wolverine escapes and heads to where he keeps his Muramasa blade but is followed by Rossovich. Wolverine turns and throws the Muramasa blade through Omega Red's chest which appears to have killed him. Notes * Fluent in Russian and English. * Omega Red was created by John Byrne and Jim Lee in January 1992 and first appeared in X-Men # 4 Other faces of Omega Red Uncanny-Omega_Red.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) X-Men-OmegaRed.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Age_X_-_Omega_Red.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics Category:Comic Character Category:X-Men Universe